Romeo vs Juliette
by rexgrimm
Summary: Things are finally looking up for eli when his past comes back to haunt him, and who knows what or who will appear as the secrets of eli's past are revealed.
1. Surprise, Surprise

Clare's point of view:

"Happy birthday Eli!" We all yelled as Eli walked in to class first period. Me and Adam—or should I say, Adam and I—organized the surprise party. I know it's kind of unorthodox to have it at school, but there was no other options.

"Well I better get some birthdays kisses," Eli says as he leans in, acting a little out of character and snags the blue box behind my back. "And what's this?" Eli asks as he opens my secret present. "Whoa, isn't thus cryptic; I thought you were little miss sunshine," Eli's eyes widen in surprise.

"Ummm, it's supposed to be a new hood ornament for Morty, since, you know, Fitz ripped off the last one. It was supposed to be a surprise," I said hesitantly. It really was supposed to be surprise, I guess I really am a goodie two-shoes—I can't even hide stuff from anybody.

Eli's point of view:

I can't believe it's been a whole year since _it _happened. So ironic, 3 major things that involve today April 22nd my birthday, Julia's death and…. Earth day. Earth day was just random, but yeah I think I'm finally ready to move on. It's been a whole year. I started talking to Clare every time I missed Julia, I stopped hoarding, things are actually good, **however **I'm very scared because last time I was this happy, Julia died…I might be a little paranoid but… Ehh never mind probably just freaking because it's the anniversary, and no one's found out that—

Hey, I didn't see this present before. "Clare, who's this present from?" I asked curiously.

Clare raised her eyebrows and replied, "I don't know, just open it. I'll see you at lunch, I'm going to be late. Bye" Clare screamed in mile a minute way.

"Bye," I whispered to myself.

After school I went home to my now clean room and looked at my surprise present. It was black, like Julia's favorite color. I opened the box to find a note that read:

"Romeo, how art thou? It's your beloved. It's been quite a while since we've last talked; about a year suppose—" I try to say something, but I feel like the wind is knocked out of me. "—You thought you could forget about me that easily? You thought you could keep your skeleton's in your closet? Huh, Romeo?" At this point its hard to read, almost as if the writer was stabbing at the page with a fountain pen. "Well, you've another thing coming _**ELI! **_See you soon. Oh, and happy birthday. See you soon.

Your beloved;

~Juliette"

In the box was the old hood ornament for Morty, and a black dead rose…

End chapter


	2. Fighting Fire with Fire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi or My Chemical Romance.

Chapter 2: Fighting Fire with Fire

Fitz' point of view:

"Finally." It's been a long time in the slammer since Vegas night, and it's been a pain in the– "Just make sure I don't see you in here _again,_ you're a good kid at heart!" I laughed as the warden, Paul, gave me a compliment just because I'm the only one who hasn't attempted murder at my time here. This place was bad news, and I've been here enough times to know that if you get cool with everyone and don't kill anyone, they might let you out early. "You're just in time for the school year, kid, and you should go to it!" Paul told me, but it was more of a suggestion. I'll go to school in two or three days I don't feel like dealing with the drama crap today, I think I might try to be more decent if that idiot doesn't start with me again... Stupid Eli.

Eli's point of view:

"What the hell?" This note must be some kind of prank. I thought this stuff was over with Fitz, but I'm going to have to end it once and for all! It's his turn to be scared. I run out the room, down the stairs, and bolt out the door only to run right into Clare…. Crap.

"What are you doing Eli?" She asked suspiciously.

"Fitz has gone too far this time; he left me a note from Julia!" I yelled back.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Do you have proof who it is? Tell me what it says," she asked. No I thought no, no, no, no.

"It's too personal… but Morty's hood ornament was in the box!" I said, giving her the proof she needed.

"He was in jail during the party! He just got out after the party. He had no line of mail communication either, so he is innocent this time. It's some other twisted idiot."

Then I realized she was right, me and Fitz were fighting fire with fire and were trying to douse the fire with gasoline— it just wouldn't work. And when it's finally said and done I go and try to relight the fire. If I started this again next time Fitz won't stab the wall… "But who would it be? The person that sent the note had to be someone."

"Let's tell the cops, they'll analyze it and it's done, then we could go to your birthday party in peace. We'll set up another one; you'll love it. Happy 18th birthday!" she suggested and replied like a little school girl. But she's hiding something, I know it.

"Thanks, Clare, for everything".

"Whoa." I say, surprised at how amazing the place looks! It's the same place we used to plan Fiona's party, but Adam made it look really cool. Adam himself was the DJ because he and Clare know all my favorite songs. It's actually really great of them to do this for me. There were only a few lights hanging around, so the moon really stood out in the dark, however there are candles in the structure so everyone could see. It was very spooky.

"What do you think?" Adam asked, turning me away from my internal monologue.

"How did you set this set up?" I asked.

"I don't know, it just magically came together," Adam said playfully.

"If Fiona can't enjoy it, then you should!" Clare said, and then looked away awkwardly.

"She'll come around Adam, don't worry," I offered. Things were going so well I almost forgot about the note. Almost.

I brought it with me, and I could feel it weighing me down, as it I was carrying a weight in my pocket. The skull was in my glove box and I had my new skull hood ornament from Clare on the car. I really loved Julia, but I think I might be moving on. The tragedy of our relationship and her death is like a Shakespeare novel—sad and romantic. Then

'I never told you what I do for a living' by My Chemical Romance started playing through the speakers. It was both mine and Julia's favorite song. Then in the middle of the song the music stopped and a message played:

"Hey there Eli. If you're listening to this, then you're even more predictable than I thought. This was probably the first song you would go to. If not, it would appear to you somehow. I bet that you thought it was Fitz right away, is this proof enough for you? I don't think his voice could go this high." The person talking laughed dementedly. "Well enjoy your birthday party while you still can before things go….. _BLACK." _

All the candles blew out and all I heard was a scream from a familiar voice, then I realized… That was Clare's voice!

**A/n : **What do you think? Better than the last chapter? I know it's kind of random and stuff, but it's my first story so I'll try to do better. Please review!


	3. This isn't a Fairytale

Chapter three: This isn't a fairy tale

Eli's point of view:

"Clare!" Oh crap where did she go?

"Eli!" she screamed in response. I ran towards her terrified voice and suddenly the lanterns lit up. Adam must have installed them in case of an emergency, however just as I look towards Adam I see another message

"Ugh, what is this, a scavenger hunt?" I mutter as I pick up the note and read the message in panic, hoping it revealed Clare's location.

"_Hello once again, my little prince. I apologize about your princess being stolen from her castle. This will definitely cause a scandal among the royal court. The queen will cry the king will go, and the both of you will die! If you wish to save your little girlfriend come to the place where your love story began __J__ and since you're probably tired of these messages, next time your message will be in person"_

I thought this was just a joke, but this is getting serious. I'm going to go face this twisted freak and save Clare, however someone to come with me just in case, but who would—

"Hey Eli, will you come back down to earth and stop daydreaming? We have no time to waste; Clare is missing!" Adam yelled, waking me up from yet another one of my internal monologues. I showed him the note and his eyes widened in surprise.

"We need to find Clare ASAP; whoever has her is serious. We need to go back to where you two first met according to her riddle," Adam said. Wow, Adam was fast at figuring that out. Compliments aside.

"We need to get back to Degrassi immediately, that's where I first met Clare" I say to Adam and we start running.

I hear him say "Great, as if we didn't have enough drama at that school," and I couldn't help but chuckle because he was right. Things were going to get real intense.

-.-.-.-

On the way to Degrassi, we contemplated who this fake would be. It had to be someone from Degrassi, of course, and they had to know us pretty well. I refrained myself from guessing because that would only get me angrier. This situation was making my blood boil and I was getting frustrated just thinking about it.

"We're here Eli," Adam said and all my thoughts floated out of my head and all that was left was getting Clare back as I ran straight towards the parking lot remembering the exact spot where we first talked. Then I see Fitz…. And everything went white, my heart filled with rage as I ran towards him and punched him square in the face knocking him down

"What the hell," he yelled, standing up and punching me back. The punch sent me staggering back.

"Where's Clare!" I demand

"How the _hell _would I know that you idiot?" putting an emphasis on 'hell,' showing that he wasn't in the mood. Well neither was I

"_I'm _an idiot? You're the barbarian who doesn't even have a brain!" I say too angry to make a good comeback. I lunge at him again, but I'm stopped by Bianca holding me and Fitz apart.

"Stop it, your both idiots! Ugh, I was brought here too, and so was Alli and KC." I feel the need to yell back, but then a sudden curiosity came over me; if it wasn't Fitz, then who the hell was it?

"How did you all get here?" I say thinking out loud and Bianca tells us that they all got messages from people to meet them here. Alli's message said Clare had sent her a 'code red' letter saying me and her broke up. Bianca and Fitz got notes from each other, and KC from Jenna saying it was about the baby. Obviously it was all made up, but that leads me to ask

"Okay, if that is true then why are you all here, and where is Clare?"

Then a voice came out of nowhere and says "Looking for this?" I turn as I hear a loud _thud_ and see Clare tied up on the floor. Then as I look up, I find myself staring straight into Julia's eyes, the eyes of my ex, my _dead_ ex. "Now since you're all probably confused, allow me to elaborate. You all know me—whether you know my name or not, you remember my face for sure. You all were involved in my supposed death somehow. My name is Julia, and you all thought you could run along with your little happily ever after lives while I rot!" She looked around angrily. But then her expression changed. "Well I don't think so. This isn't a fairy tale, it's a horror movie, and I'm sure all my little actors will do great. I bet the star will even get a Oscar," She laughed, looking at our confused faces. "Who's the star, you ask? It's simple… The last person alive."

"What the hell, I don't even know you!" Fitz's outburst was loud.

"But I know you, Mark Fitzgerald. And I know Bianca and Alli, and KC too," she turned to look at me. "OF course I know Elijah. Everyone one of you will do as I say, or little Clare goes first. I mean, what's a horror movie without a death, right?" She laughed to herself, a little giggle escaping her lips. "Come along now, the adventure is going to begin any moment now," she says as she ushers us towards Degrassi and I know I have to do this for Clare. Although all these thoughts are driving me crazy as we all follow her because we have no choice. This is going to get serious, and I know I'm going to have to choose between them; hopefully I make the right choice.


	4. Time to Teach a Lesson

Chapter 4: Time to teach a lesson

Eli's point of view:

Millions of thoughts and questions flowed through my head as Julia, my supposed dead ex-girlfriend, ushered Bianca, Adam, Fitz, KC Alli and I towards Degrassi. Out of all those thoughts, one was for sure my most recurrent. "_How do I save Clare?"_ We make our way towards the door of our school Julia tells all of to stop and take ten steps back. After we do so, she picks the lock of the door and I realize she had us step away out of mistrust. It's almost comical how _she_ doesn't trust us, yet look at the situation.

Julia opens both doors with a hard push and a loud slam. She enters turns around and looks right at me, winks and then glances over everyone and shouts dramatically, "Welcome students of Degrassi to your orientation… Of death!" She throws her head back laughing. "The lessons here are to die for, and the food… ehh not so much; however some classes may bore you to death," Julia says, laughing again like a mad woman. "Come along now children," she says, carrying Clare along with her. She's wearing a twisted smile that makes my stomach churn. She puts handcuffs on the door to lock them, and watches my face as she puts the key in her pocket slowly, teasing me with the knowledge that I'm staring right at it. Then, she leads us into a class room and tells us to sit down. Hesitantly, I sit down with the others as Julia changes personalities again in an instant! She puts on a pair of glasses and pulls her hair into a ponytail.

"Well class it's time for a lesson, or should I say time to _teach _a lesson," she says with a mischievous smile on her face. Now I am not just afraid for Clare's well being; I'm afraid for mine too.

Bianca's point of view:

This girl is nuts! I would have ran a while ago, but she threatened to kill that Clare chick! I may be mean, but I do have a heart ya know, and Fitz and I already have police records, so we would be blamed for her murder. It sounds selfish, but it's true. I don't need to go to juvie, and Fitz just got out of prison, and it'll be bad for him if he goes back now. So we'll just sit back and watch this crazy woman's show and entertain her for now, but if she touches me she is dead. Period.

"Now class let me tell you of a young girl who had hopes and dreams, however all of you ruined my life and caused my death. I suppose, as in any story, I should start from the beginning," She announced and I grit my teeth to keep from yelling at her, demanding to know who the hell she was, but I had to hold back. I knew my consequences, but apparently Fitz didn't.

"What the hell do you want, you bitch! Let us go from here!" He yelled at her, surprising everyone.

Julia, however, was un-phased when she said "You could walk out right now if you wanted. I would accept it and let you go, I would just kill Clare and that's it." Her facial expression didn't change once. It's unbelievable, how could she just say that so easily? "I wouldn't even have her as a hostage if you guys would've just come to me; however that would have never happened. It's not my fault you all are so difficult," she says mockingly.

Fitz says, "And it's not our fault you're such a _freak!_" adding extra venom to the freak. It was like Fitz just set off a bomb in the small classroom.

"How dare you! I am no freak if you went through!" she screams. She takes a wooden ruler and smacks Fitz across the face with it, hard. He falls out his chair and whimpers on the floor in pain. She hits him once more, knocking him out, and we all stare in shock, in fear. This girl is not only crazy, but she is capable of hurting us. Out of fear, I pick up the desk and throw it at her. It hits her and she falls to the ground as Eli picks up Clare while I get Fitz and we all run out the room.

We head to the other side of the school where the other exits are. We get to one and see that's it' locked by chains. Julia's voice comes on the PA system and says, "Well, you guys are so predictable. I knew you would try to escape so I boarded up and put chains around every exit, except for the front. Too much work." I then realized that she had us cornered and was challenging us. From here on out, it was a game of cat and mouse, and we were the mice. We were trapped and at her mercy. Ugh, when did I become a masochist? I'm not like emo boy over there. I'm strong and I'm going to get us out of here.

"Now, before you do something rash, I would like to say something to Bianca and Adam: you both were the only nice ones to me on the night of my death, so you will be spared. If you listen to me, go to the gym. Everyone else, go to the media immersion class." Me and Adam look at each other as she says this "I'm sure you're all wondering why you should listen to me. Well, it's only fair that I warn you that I have explosives rigged around the school, as well as cameras. One wrong step, and I'll blow it all to pieces!" We heard her laugh again. _Whoa she is insane!_ I think to myself. I wish Fitz luck and Adam hesitantly comes with me. I hope things go well, and that's she is bluffing because, if not, then we are all dead!

Alli's point of view:

I'm freaking out! Now I remember why I transferred out of this school—the drama! Yet somehow, even after I leave, drama finds me! All I wanted was to be popular and have a boyfriend who didn't cheat on me, and guess who didn't get those things? Now I am running to the media immersion class because Julia decided to have a time limit to make things fun. I have already taking off my heels and could feel my feet throbbing from the running. We finally got to the classroom. There was a white sheet on the board for projecting, and of course a projector attached to a computer. "This is unf-f-fathomable that this would occur!" Clare says stuttering from nervousness, I don't blame her She just got kidnapped! By her boyfriend's "dead" ex-girlfriend!

"We need to get out of here, now!" Eli said urgently

"No we need to watch this! This is what she wants, if we do it we just might get on her good side," I say, walking up to the projector. There is a message on the screen that says "Press play" so I press enter and the screen lights up, and Julia's face appears.

"This video explains the situation of my death, and all I want to do is show you what happened to me." She says.

"See! I told you—" But she interrupts.

"Then kill you all myself!" As she presses something on the computer, cueing the video, a weird mixture of laughter and crying can be heard. We all stare in shock afraid for our lives and in knowledge that this is more serious than we thought! This is life or death! If I knew we were going die, I would have dressed up better!

**A/N: **hello hope you enjoyed the chapter! And sorry about the joke at the end I couldn't resist and it seems so much like her character! Haha just kidding but please review and continue reading!


	5. Answers and Anecdotes

**A/N: Sorry about not writing for a while, I was busy. To help in reading the italics is when Julia is talking in the video and these '…' mean she is quoting something that happened during the video just so nobody gets confused. Enjoy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

Chapter 5:

KC's Point of view:

Alli started the video, but I couldn't pay attention. Damn, I can't believe she's going to kill us all! She's insane! I mean, nobody even knows how they affected her, except, of course, Eli…and me.

I remember that day; she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. We met last year, back when I was still dealing with my anger issues. I had gotten drunk one night with some friends from the basketball team and she walked by us. We started bothering her, but since I was drunk I don't remember the specifics. We really freaked her out, and some bad stuff happened, but someone stopped us from going any further.

Alli paused the video for all of us to think about what just happened, but since I wasn't paying attention, I just stared at everyone's scared faces.

_You have got to be kidding me_ I thought. My life is finally fitting together, and now I've got some revenge crazy girl after my life because of a drunken spat!

"I can't die; I have to help Jenna with the baby!" I said out loud, more to myself than anyone else.

"Well you were fine with abandoning her before why care now?" Alli said calmly, and for some reason it really ticked me off.

"Shut up, it's none of your business! At least I came back to face my problem, you just ran away from the school like the coward you are!" I yelled in return.

She screeched, "Coward? I'm not a coward; I did what I had to do! Unlike you, who couldn't keep it in your pants long enough to find a condom! So get over yourself and stop acting like you aren't at fault!"

I opened my mouth to yell back, but then a surprising yell came from Clare.

"Would both of you just _shut up_! I just got kidnapped and threatened to be killed and I'm sick of all of your chronic, immature and just plain stupid commenting and fighting! This isn't a bad sitcom, shut up and watch the damn video!" We all stared at her shock, not just because she yelled because she actually cursed somewhat!

"Clare did you just—" Eli said, but he was cut off by an icy cold stare from Clare. Damn she must be really pissed to be acting like this.

"Uhhh okay, lets watch it then," I say, wondering if there was any popcorn because I'm really hungry… wait I shouldn't be thinking about food right now. I wonder if Jenna is ok. Then everyone looked at the screen as Alli pressed play again resuming the video and leaving all of us quiet and focused of the screen as Julia continued.

"_Sorry about that, I got a little out of control." _Julia apologizes in the video._ "Anyway, time for story time. As most of you know, Eli and I got into a big fight and I took off on my bike. The reason we were fighting was I was had been having troubles at home. Honestly, my family was a train wreck and that night things took a turn for the worst. I ran away got drunk to the only person I could count on, Eli. Eli and his family were eating dinner at the time, and I got him in trouble and a gigantic fight pursued. There was profanity and yelling and with everything that had happened that night, I couldn't take it. Finally, I rode off into the moonlight on my bike. Now you are all wondering then why the hell am I here, so I shall continue? I had nowhere to go, so I went into town and stopped at a diner. The idiot, you know who I'm talking about, KC, tried to hit on me, and I said I wasn't in the mood I believe his exact words were, 'Hey babe do you know karate? 'Cause your body is kicking.' Ugh what a pervert" _

"Really? KC, Really?" everyone said in unison, towards me.

"What? I was drunk!" I defended myself, but Alli gave me a_ that's not a good excuse _look and she continued the video once again.

"_Now that comment pissed me off worse than I already was, and I tried to respond to his pickup line without barfing from his disgusting beer breath" _

Everyone laughed at that point

"_So I replied 'Well I know you do because your breath is kicking! So please shut up; I'm not in the mood" _

Everyone started laughing harder, even me, almost forgetting where we were until her face got serious again and then things picked up in the story

"_He was so pissed that when I tried to leave, he grabbed my hand and pulled me on his lap, right KC? You said 'think you are so funny huh? Is this funny!' and you started hurting me by tightening your grip. Your friends were all drunk and cheering, thinking you were getting some action. Ugh what a bunch of… Hmmm I can't say anything without cursing, so never mind. As I started to panic, the waitress at the diner came up to us. She asked if there was a problem, and you know she was glaring at you, KC. You replied, saying that 'yes this ho won't get off me.' Your friend laughed, I'm sure everyone was. But not that girl. She did something surprising. Remember what she did, KC? Why don't you tell everyone? _

I felt my cheeks heat up as everyone glanced at me.

_She punched you right in the face yelling 'Bullshit! You were taking advantage of her you ass!' and instructed me to come outside with her. Afterwards she asked me if I was okay, and I told her the whole story. She asked if I had a ride; I didn't. She offered to drive me wherever I wanted. I was happy, and when she came out after changing out of her waitress shirt we exchanged names. Her name was Bianca. You might recognize her, after all, she does go to your school"_

And all of us stood in shock wondering if this really happened. She must be bluffing; Bianca wouldn't actually do something like that!


	6. the FIGHT for survival

Chapter 6: The _fight_ for survival

Bianca's point of view:

Me and Adam had been running for only a few minutes, but it felt like quite a while. I told Adam all I remembered from the situation involving me punching KC. "Are you serious?" Adam replied in return and I was kind of pissed by his reaction, but from my behavior recently I don't blame him. To try to make up for said actions I said "Adam I'm sorry about what happened" and he nodded saying "It's okay and when he saw my shocked reaction he said "I've dealt with stuff like that before, but they didn't apologize which means your less ignorant then they are" hey isn't that an insult? I was about to say something when I realized it was a compliment, "Thanks for the compliment as awkward as it was " I reply and then our conversation ends as we reach the doors of the gym. Adam looks hesitantly and I roll my eyes and open the doors as I walk in ready for anything and all I see is Julia sitting down. She is wearing a black dress that's ripped at the bottom and a small black hat with a transparent black veil hiding her face. She comes up to me and says "Hello Bianca it's good to see you" and I say "If I was nice to you why did you lock me up with everyone else?" and she giggled pushing the veil out of the way to stare right at me with her eyes. Her stare was extremely scary until she smiled and said "About that I'd like to offer you a proposition" and caught the gleam in my eye when she said this and giggled once more. I said "What kind of proposition?" and her eyes narrowed into a squint and she put her hands into the air over dramatically and yelled "A fight for your chance of escape and survival" she exclaimed laughing in excitement and I was afraid of what would happened next.

Eli's point of view:

I personally can't believe Bianca would do something like that, but I also didn't think Julia would go insane. However the more I think about this situation the more it doesn't seem to add up. I don't think it's possible, I mean first of all if she faked her death there would be no point of coming back. Also she seems to be lacking details about how Julia died hopefully the video will shine some light on this disturbing as well as mind boggling situation. The video resumes and her voice echoes through the otherwise silent room.

"_Well I bet your night is full off astonishments isn't it? First a dead girl comes to kill all of you and your bitch friend actually has a heart, surprising is it not? Any way to continue the story she says I could stay at her house for a while because she knows how it feels to be on the run. As we entered her house there was a party. The music was so loud it was shaking the house and Bianca actually seemed surprised apparently her friend had thrown her a party mmhm yeah that was it, it wasn't just for fun. Would you like to know who that friend was?" _

She asks then she leans in and whispers "_Uhhh Fitz that's your cue" _and then she winks at the screen and continues the story

"_So Bianca asks Fitz what the hell was going on and well the explanation was already said, so she apologizes and goes to hide the valuables in the house. She told me to stay put, but I went and sat on the couch because the room was too crowded. Then I hear yelling and loud thumping and then I see Fitz and some kid fighting about something stupid. Apparently it had to deal with a guy that bumped into him spilling his drink on his shirt. Their exact words were that the random guy told him to watch where he was going and then Fitz said you were the one that bumped into me idiot and his defense as that Fitz was standing in the way and then Fitz said next time say excuse me dumbass and then it was on. Ugh I honestly don't understand men, too much testosterone in their system all the time I think they need to tone it down a bit" _and as she said that last part Clare glared at me and Fitz because we perfectly fit that stereotype._ "It was honestly quite funny and Fitz was winning until the opposing random guy picked up bottle and threw it! The bottle went soaring threw the air and Fitz caught it and threw it back, I expected it to hit him. Then he smacked it aside hurting his hand and almost in slow motion it went soaring towards me and it shattered on the wall right by me getting wine and some glass on me causing cuts on my arms. I cried out in pain and humiliation and of course ran out the house. So see I don't want Bianca to die, it's just I want to talk to her. However Fitz is another story, because he chased after me. We argued as well and it came to blows. Don't think I'm as petty just to kill him for that. It's also because he was an ass to Eli and multiple people I mean someone has to kill him am I right?" _

She asks chuckling at the thought of it, not noticing how incredibly crazy she sounds.Then a message appears on the screen it reads "_if you want to survive you should review my motives ;)"_ and the video ends abruptly. I have no idea what she means by review her motives, maybe someone else does. "Hey does anyone know what she means?" I ask and Fitz replies "Well if we knew we would say something idiot" "Oh trust me I don't expect you to know anything" I hiss and then Clare says "I know what it means" breaking the argument. We all stare at her in amazement except for Alli who is brushing her hair and being an airhead as usual. "It means that she's talking to Bianca and Adam now and not watching us, we could attempt to hide or escape" she says and we all are about to ask her how she figured this out when she rushes us to escape. I can't believe what a genius she is, with every word she reminds me of why I love her, okay Eli enough sappy stuff for now save it for after we escape….If we escape. Damn it Eli don't think like that, we can escape and I guess it doesn't help with my constant melancholy statements in my head. I wonder where Clare is taking us and then I see the gym doors and think whoa she's trying to get us killed! "Clare what are you doing? Julia is in there!" I ask and she replies ,"so is our chance to escape if Bianca gets out she could save us we just need to convince her!" and I realize her plan is brilliant! This maybe our way to survive!

Bianca's POV:

*pant* *pant* I am exhausted. Julia has me literally fighting for survival. If I beat her in a fight I could escape. Usually that would be easy for me, but she is like a fighting pro. It's looking bad for me and I can barely keep up! She throws a punch with her left hand and I step back and she falls forward, yes and opening! I step towards her and uppercut her right in the jaw and she staggers backwards falling. Did I win? I look to see the doors open and everyone comes in and Julia stands back up laughing. "That was quite fun Bianca, however you haven't won yet!" then she sees Eli and company and says "Well I thought you would never figure out the message" and winks at them. I prepare myself to continue the fight when she comes at me and kicks me in the face sending me to the floor returning the favor for my previous uppercut. I get back up barely standing and now I know I can't win. As Julia steps towards me preparing to defeat me, Adam tackles her from the side and I take my chance and when she gets up I send a barrage of punches flying drawing blood and she spits on the ground laughing. She says "Fine you may leave the building that way, but only by yourself" And I nod at her and run towards a door that looks like it doesn't have a lock and then I drop a note on Adam on the way out and tackle the door and when the door opens I smiled in victory and ran to the front of the school awaiting my classmates, I need to save Fitz, and everyone else of course I think as I scratch my head in awkwardness of my thought just now. Hopefully they hurry up and my plan works I think as I step back and look at the building as a whole. I can't believe so much insanity goes on in that school.

Adam's POV:

As I get up from tackling Julia and run towards my friends I noticed Bianca's note and I go straight to Clare to discuss it. Then I see every one surprised and I looked behind me and see Julia! I take off my shoe and throw it at her and take off my other shoe and do the same and run. Every one laughing at my unorthodox way of escape and I show Clare the note Bianca gave me and she gasps "What!" we all ask in unison and she says Bianca wants to get to the entrance of the school and we all run with Julia hot on our tails. We take a shortcut and then we get to the front doors and see Bianca working away at the lock with a bobby pin and look behind us to see Julia chasing after us with a, what the hell a vase?" Focus Adam!"Bianca yells and I nodded in response. "I need you to push open the door so I have better access to unlock it and then I need Clare to give me her hair clip!" and both me and Clare follow directions ad Bianca works on the lock "Almost" she mutters and then she curses and sighs "damn I can't do anything guys run I'll go get help she says and KC says "Yeah right" and she turns around and says "excuse me, I didn't hear you right am I the one locked in? No bitch, so shut up, oh and Julia?" she asks "Yes?" Julia replies "Kill him if you have to kill anyone" and with that Bianca runs towards the fence to climb over it and Julia laughs "I wouldn't do that!" and alarmed I ask "why not?" and she smiles with a smile as big and creepy looking as Jack Skelington's from "Nightmare before Christmas" and says "because it's an electric fence!" and without thinking I run to the door as Bianca nears out of earshot to have heard our conversation and scream "Bianca stop!" and it's too late as Bianca jumps on the fence as all of us either look away or stare in terror, because there Is nothing else we can do.

A/N: sorry about the ending of the chapter it was hope shattering, but not all hope is lost I hope you enjoyed it I will make my new chapter next Sunday hope fully and sorry for advertising but I shall have a new fan fiction on Scott Pilgrim vs. the world next week as well so yeah it'll be exciting lol review please!(notice all the times I say hope lol) 


	7. Chapter 7: chapter 7: high tension

Chapter 7: high tension

Adam's point of view:

"Bianca!"

I scream as I witness the most disturbing thing I have ever seen. I can't believe this sick bitch Julia. What are we going to do? She just got Bianca killed!

I cling to the door at the loss of an almost friend and I can't believe this is happening to us and a girly scream from Alli snaps me back to reality.

"OMG this is so insane I need to get out of here ahhhhh!" Alli screams as she pushes past Julia quickly down the hall and out of sight. What the hell is wrong with that girl, okay focus Adam your usually more focused then this. But ugh this tension and fear is like a nail scratching my skin and it's driving me nuts what can I do, but just stand and watch while my friends are in danger. It's time I took matters in my own hands.

"Clare what else did the note say?" I asked as Clare gave me a look of fear and panic. "Clare we don't have time for this, what did it-"I started, but was cut off by the psycho of a girl holding us captive. "Tick tock, tick tock any day now. Honestly a horror movie is no fun with pointless dialogue. There needs to be more action" Julia says smashing a vase on the wall making it lined with sharp edges. Oh my god I'm freaking out as I scan the hall for a possible weapon and I immediately draw a blank. Damn what to do now and just as I think that Clare hands me the note and says "See for yourself" as she does something incredibly crazy taking of her sweater and throwing it on Julia's face temporarily blinding her and proceeding to pulls the vase from her and hits in the head with it shattering it all over the place. I can't believe this Clare's gone insane! "Are you guys just going to stand there?" she asks and we all run the way Alli ran.

"What were you thinking Clare?" I ask wondering if Julia's insanity is contagious. "I'm sorry I didn't hear a thank you Clare for saving my life" she says laughing and Eli replies "I think it was kind of hot" and laughs as both of us roll our eyes. "Hey love birds me and KC are still here so would you please stop being so annoying and read what Bianca left us?" Fitz says pissing us off, but he's write and I mutter fine as I start reading the note aloud after the part telling us to go to the front door, "If that's doesn't work go to the roof I'll leave the ladder by the side of the building there, Fitz will know what I'm talking about" and after reading this we all look towards him. "Sometimes during school me and Bianca would go to the roof to hang out and the ladder was left there ever since we got locked out, so this is pretty reliable" and I get all as I think this may be our way out. "How do we know that the ladder was even back there or if she even did it?" Eli says dampening the happy mood, dampening the happy mood? What am I Stephanie Meyer? Anyway, "Way to ruin the moment emo boy" Fitz says. And then they give each other that look and start screaming profanities at other, I can't believe this not again and then I punch Fitz "Would you to stop arguing so much we are in danger of death and you decide to act like idiots" and then Eli nods sarcastically. "Why did you punch me Eli is at fault for being a downer?" Fitz asked and I said "Because I don't like you Fitz, "sparking laughter from Eli and Clare. "Fine I'm leaving to the roof without you" and he walks away with KC on his tail.

"What an asshole" Eli mutters and we all stand there awkwardly not knowing which way to go and then we hear a big _clang _of to the behind us and see that Julia had kicked a locker to get our attention "At a loss for decisions aren't you? Don't worry let me make it easier on you, you'll all die anyway" Julia says giggling and walks towards us slowly and produces a knife in her hand! This girl really is going to kill us! Well no duh she did kidnap us. Looks like we are going to have to make a run for it I think as we all step backwards almost in sync and we end up standing between four halls and Julia throws a knife and we all jump out of the way. Damn she planned it now we're all separated! Julia just walked in between all of us and grabbed the knife and says "hmm let's see who's first?" and she looks at me and smiles "Well Adam there's no need to be scared" she says and I'm still nervous, but I calm down a little. Then she says "You should be terrified" and laughs her signature giggle and steps towards me tilting her head and smiling wide "In fact so should Eli!" she screams and throws the knife at the poorly prepared Eli "move! I scream "and so the madness continues!" she says laughing again

Fitz point of view:

Finally I have my chance to get out of this dump. This school is a pain in the ass during the day now I'm stuck running to escape some crazy bitch in this school at night ugh. I know it was kind of messed up of me to leave Eli and company behind, but I'm gonna die because some idiots can't make up their minds and decide where to go! Me and KC are on our way to the roof now then KC said "Wait I've got an idea!" and runs to a supply closet "What the hell are you doing you idiot?" I scream and his reply was "Don't worry I'll meet you on the roof"

I walk towards the direction of the staircase leading to the roof. I know this place better than most seniors because all the times me and Bianca would go skip class to hang out or get drunk and forget everything. Now that won't happen ever again because that psycho killed her… okay I have to forget about that for now no matter how much I miss her. Yes! The door to the roof I walk out to the roof and look around I walk over to the edge and look over and stumble.

Whoa! Close one I almost fell damn I got to be careful. Then I look around and realize the ladder is nowhere to be seen. Damn it Bianca! What do I do now? Maybe I could go back in and I turn around and see the door is closed; the door that locks on its own. Now I just have to wait and hope KC gets here first.

KC's point of view:

Aha! I found it!

This could help me and Fitz get out of here and get some help! I just might be able to see Jenna again. Okay enough reminiscing got to get to the roof that idiot Fitz probably locked himself out. I start running towards the staircase when I hear a faint blood curdling scream and it sounds like… damn Clare's voice… I need to go back and I run back to the hallway we were at before and further and further away from the roof, heck Fitz can wait. I hope…

**A/N: hola sorry for taking so long for the new chapter and omg eli and fitz in danger but do not despair the story isn't over yet ;)**


	8. dangerous heights and new lows

**A/N: I apologize in advance for Alli's stupidity I just made her stupid to add a bit off humor **

Chapter 8: dangerous heights and new lows

Eli's point of view:

Oh shit! I think as I duck and a knife thrown by Julia whizzes over my head.

"Oops should have aimed better" she says and I pick up the knife and aim it at her, this demented girl has messed with us too much. When I'm about to throw the knife she says "Eli honey would you really throw it at me?" she says batting her eyes and I hesitate and she laughs maniacally "what a fool you are way too easy to manipulate" Julia says. Damn she pisses me off, I can't believe I loved her; no don't say that Eli that's not right even if she is trying to kill /?/you did love her no point in lying.

I prepare to throw the knife when she stops me once more with a wall of words "I wouldn't do that Eli it would be quite dangerous if you were to miss" and as she said that I look at the situation Julia is in the middle of four halls, to the left of her is the hallway we came from and in front of her is the hall I'm standing in. however behind her is Adam and on her right is Clare in the hallway that Fitz and KC went through.

"Damn" I mutter what am I going to do? It's like everything I do is being controlled by her, no matter what I do the outcome will be lucrative for her. Well since they say I'm death obsessed I run towards her and stab at her and she sways to the right and laughs. "Eli please put the knife down you make a terrible murderer" Julia says taunting me and laughing. "I'm tired of you obnoxious commentary just shut up!" I yell and rush forward and she dodges my stab, but I spin on my foot and hit her with the handle of the knife sending her staggering backwards.

Hell yeah and I just realized Julia is in the same spot as I was minutes ago. "Let's go" I yell and run towards Adam's direction grabbing Clare and running far away from Julia who's, what the hell, standing still? I mean I'm glad, but now she's the terrible murder. Then we turn a corner and run off hoping to find a way out of this corny horror movie! Then I realize in my rush to save Clare and Adam I left the knife behind damn it.

KC's point of view:

*pant* *pant*

I'm almost there as I see someone standing in the middle of the hallway with a knife and notice; it's Julia! I was about to turn around, but then she notices me damn. "Hello there my alcoholic friend how's life treating ya? Getting harassed by any coaches anymore?" she says giggling with a big grin.

This bitch I just am so, ugh she pisses me off! "Shut up you evil bitch! What happened to everyone?" I yell "two things KC: one you're not exactly in the position to make demands now are you?" she asks pissing me off and continues "Second, I'm no evil I'm just seeking vengeance and vengeance isn't evil it's justice or does the death penalty mean nothing to you?" Julia questions. Wow she sounds smart, damn this is getting bad she smart and crazy! "And your dumb and boring" she comments. What the hell? "You've been thinking out loud you idiot"

and she throws the knife at me! Damn I can't dodge it. Damn it landed in my shoulder I think as I collapse from the white hot pain forming in my shoulder and everything goes black. The last comment I hear is "Now if only that worked on Eli"

Alli's point of view:

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I am so totally freaking out right now. I was almost getting popular in school now I'll never be a cheerleader! This is totally stressing me out and ew I'm all sweaty my make ups going to run! And my hiding spot is so dirty ew I always hated the science lab and this closet is so dirty! I can't believe this why would it happen to

-_crash-_

"Ahhhhhhhh" I scream, but thank goodness I covered my mouth. This is totally not cool all I here is muttering

–_crash- _eep not again and it's getting closer, okay I could like so totally do this. Just stay calm, just stay calm, oh my gosh is that a rat? "Oh my gosh ewww!" and I stumble out running and see that the people making noise were Adam, Eli, and Clare.

"Oh thank goodness I thought you were like totally gonna kill me!" and then they looked at me weird "I thought you were Julia duh and everyone says I'm dumb "I laugh at my own joke. Eli and company explained they fell and created the crashes while running from Julia. "Speaking of Julia where on earth is she?" I ask and everyone has a look of oh my gosh where is she! This whole thing is like so totally going on my facebook status tonight!

Fitz's point of view:

As I'm freaking out more than I ever had before and shivering cold because it started raining I hear the door open and get happy thinking yes KC is back! Until I realize its Julia at the door. Leaning on the door with a knife in hand, wait it has blood on it!

"Where's KC!" I scream and Julia laughs hysterically. "Is this all a joke to you psycho? Because I don't see the punch line!" I yell in anger at this insane bitch who's trying to kill me, I mean why me it was just an accident at the party! "Well to answer both questions yes this is actually quite amusing to me, and speaking of jokes aw isn't it cute you managed to say something somewhat witty." She says clapping "I'm impressed oh and KC? I think he's in purgatory or what you idiots call hell" Julia says with a cackle. This woman sets me off so much, I didn't even like KC, yet I'm so pissed!

"That's it" I yell jumping forward and throwing a punch that misses, misses terribly. She grabbed my arm turns me around and pins me to the ground with a knife pointed to my neck. "Now, now I didn't bring you here to kill you I came to talk to you, however I will kill you if I have to!" she screams in my ear. "Talk about what?" I ask, I mean what could she possibly want from me? "I would like to ask for your help, don't worry it'll be fun all you have to do is scare the a bit and if you do good I might let you kill Eli! How does that sound?" I can't believe she'd even think I would even consider that I mean I just got out of Juvie! Oh and I guess killing Eli would be bad… anyway "Are you stupid I'll never consider that!" I yell and she just chuckles "Think of it this way you'll be able to escape a life of pain, kill your annoying enemy, I won't kill you and I might just let Bianca get some medical help, however all this only happens when you help me! If not Bianca runs out of time" Julia says and even though she's behind me I know she has a smirk on her face.

I honestly don't know, I mean I don't want me or Bianca to die, but I don't want to be a murderer. It looks like there's no other choice

"Julia?" I ask "Yes?"she replies "What will I have to do?" I ask

**A/N: gasp end chapter! Please don't hate me lol. I apologize for all the switching I'll try to keep it controlled from now on between characters! I updated early because I was both inspired, and bored. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sit tight thing will get crazier next chapter and the full story might be revealed, I repeat might lol**


	9. sacrifices and syringes

**Disclaimer: Well i keep forgetting to do this so i don't oown Degrassi sadly **

Chapter 9: sacrifices and syringes

Julia's point of view:

Haha finally my plan is almost done I mean really these people are more stupid than I thought. I mean Fitz was like puddy in my hand. I giggle to myself as I release Fitz "Follow me. Oh and cross me and I will not hesitate to slit your throat!" I say with a smile and start walking away, I don't have much time until sunrise. I need to finish this fast! As we get back inside the school soaking wet I lead Fitz towards the hall way where I killed KC "Oh my god! Did you do this?" and I laugh "No the tooth fairy got a little mad and decided to go have some fun; of course I did it idiot! It was quite fun, and easy I mean you guys just don't want to die! It's very hard to kill all of you and quite mean of you all to be so hard to kill! I mean at least KC died fast even though he did say some hurtful things" I say with a smile as I sense the anger rise in Fitz "Calm down or your dead" I say pointing the knife at him. That's it, I know what to do! "Fitz, here take this knife" and I hand him the bloody knife and fish out a clean one. "Why can't I have that one?" he asks oblivious to my genius scheme to create a massacre of epic proportions in this school. "Let's see how Eli takes to a replay of the past" and as I say this Fitz finally get's the point, Eli will get the point too, right in the heart with a knife I giggle as I think of how wonderful I am! She will be pleased.

********* (still Julia's POV)

As we approach a dead end in the hallway we see the door ajar and I smile. This will be fun! I step forward and open the door with the knife, wait what? The coast is clear this is interesting. "Fitz stay out there, remember the plan I told you." I warn him as I walk in and I search everywhere and see nothing! What! How am I supposed to kill everyone when they are nowhere in sight! Awww this is no fun! Then I hear a creak and voices "Are you sure you heard Fitz this way Eli?" a voice that sounded like Clare's asked "Yes I know the jerks voice by heart just in case he case after me again!" a reply comes which is obviously is Eli who has no idea how much irony is in his statement! To think Eli will have to face Fitz, again and I can't wait to see what happens it sends shivers don't my spine in anxiousness forcing me to giggle. Then they see Fitz and say trivial things like "What happened Fitz?" and "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm okay guys It's just KC came at me and tried to kill me and I couldn't stop him! Does this mean I'm going to hell?" Wow I never knew he was such a good actor! He just might have the potential to become a killer, and my apprentice! "He was gonna go anyway" Eli joked and then Clare elbowed him in the side and commented "Don't be a jerk" "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" she asked and he said "Yeah in fact I might need some pain meds" hearing the signal I jump out from behind the back door and grab Alli and hold a syringe to her neck. "Oh shit! Maybe if we all team up we could stop her before she hurts Alli" Eli proclaims and then Fitz says "I wouldn't do that " and holds up the knife to Eli and then everything clicks in the teenager's mind! "Damn it was a setup!" Eli yelled "Why would you do this Fitz!" she asked and his reply was "Julia said if I help her kill all of you she could save Bianca! She only gave her enough of a shock that if treated we could save her and also so she wouldn't kill me, that's why!" he yelled "You lying pretentious bastard! You only did it to save your own ass!" Clare yelled and shocked everyone including me! It's always the good ones that go mad I mean isn't that what happened to me? When those bastards locked me up they made a big mistake! Okay stay out of the past, it'll mess up the mission. "Now everyone listen I want Clare and Adam to come with me and if not I inject enough medicine to kill a dinosaur if taken in all together! So I advise that you do as I say!" I say and always the annoying, Eli comments "How do we know that isn't water? Or something non-lethal!" with this I smile and stab the syringe right in her neck properly only inject a drop and she drops. "Is that enough proof? Don't worry she isn't dead, just knocked out I still need her to bait all of you, however I will kill her if you don't cooperate" and everyone nods and we go our separate ways. I give a glance at Fitz "Follow my rules Fitz, or I'll finish the job" I say and smile then we depart and I know tonight will be more fun than before!

Eli's point of view:

"Fitz how can you do this? I always knew you were an ass, but this is just sick!" I yell I mean really he is such a selfish jerk "I can't believe you would do this!" I lecture him once more I mean he's such an ass to betray us, I mean I should have seen this coming ugh he pisses me off so damn much! "You know what shut up! Had Clare been at stake you would have jumped for it! She is the only friend I have left that isn't a lost cause! She has a chance of going somewhere! I don't okay? She's like a sister to me so before you continue to nag me recognize that if you hadn't been such an ass to her in the first place she wouldn't be trying to kill us! So everyone's deaths are your fault!" he screams in defense and the worst part it's all true and then I calm down and say this

"Fine then; kill me!" I say and then he says "What the hell are you talking about dumbass?"

"I mean it, kill me"

**A/N: hello there I'm sorry about the end and not fulfilling my promise of finishing the story of her last night I want to prolong the story to add my drama please review and check out my new story "Can't win, won't lose" Elitz story :P **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: intentions

Fitz' point of view:

What the hell I wrong with this emo boy? I thought the death obsessed jokes were just jokes; well I guess not! I can't believe my nemesis; my archenemy has just offered to let me kill him. Should I take that offer? No Fitz! Damn I can't believe I'm considering murder after just gaetting out of Juvie! Damn I keep forgetting the murder part is bad too.

"What is wrong with you? I mean seriously you're an idiot!" I scream and he chuckles "What? Does me giving you permission to murder me take the fun out of it Fitz?" and I roll my eyes and say "Keep on and I will consider your offer you jerk" and with that Eli calmed down.

"Were you actually gonna kill me? Eli asked awkwardly and I chuckle and in a sarcastic voice I say "What? Me? Kill you? Never" and walk ahead smiling at giving Eli a taste of his own medicine. "What do we do know Fitz? I mean I got you on my side whether it be by my good likes or sexy persuasion or even my-", "Shut up Eli" I warn as I interrupt Eli's annoying rant, however he does have a point. What do we do?

"Which way did the girls go?" Eli asked and I replied "How the hell am I supposed to know?" I ask in a harsh tone and he screams "Well you were working for her couldn't you go get some useful information? Seriously you even make a stupid killer!" and then it was on!

***** (Still Fitz' point of view 10 minutes later)

"Hey what were we arguing about?" I ask and Eli replies "I don't even know, but we need to make a game plan to beat Julia!" and then I realize KC had a game plan for escaping! "Eli I've got a plan go look for Clare!" I scream and start running "But where do I look?" Eli asks as I run and it's too bad I don't have an answer to that question, however I know how to get us out of here!

Clare's point of view:

Curses! If only Alli didn't get caught! I love her and everything, but sometimes she could be a total dunce! As Julia leads us down the hall holding kidnapped Alli who is knocked out cold. Juliia then opens the door to the science room and has us sit in the front. "Okay time for a science experiment!" oh great one of her insane monologues with a theme where she goes off on a tangent, seriously you can't write this kind of madness! Ugh I swear I think she planned these monologues beforehand!

"What do you get when you mix a depressed woman and a drama queen? Death that's what you get. Now if you add the fact of evolution of the depressed woman into a mad woman and the befriending of a knife wielding juvenile kid you get betrayal!"

Whoa. I realize automatically that she's talking about her and Alli and her the first time, and Fitz and her the second time. "Wait you are going to betray Fitz?" I ask Julia as Adam finally gets it and catches up to the conversation. "Why would you do that there's nothing lucrative for you in doing that! As well as the fact that our combined power could completely decimate your hopes of defeating us!" I argue confused by her unorthodox logic. "Whoa so many big words!" Adam says severely confused. "I agree it would in no way be _beneficial_ and it would totally _wreck all hopes_ of my victory, however he shall betray me for your little boyfriend, it is quite saddening he would make a great killer if only he was a bit less sane." Julia says sending chills of fear down my spine at her wickedness it was quite creepy and in a way demented.

"How do you know this? And if that's true why did you recruit him?" and at this comment she chuckles "Well it's easy to understand idiots! I mean he couldn't be more predictable, Eli will come rushing over here and he'll go try to do what KC was doing before" and I can't believe how impressive she is! She's basically planned out our every move. If she wasn't insane I might have admired her!

"Alas my plan probably won't come around to its fullest" and with this a sentence slips out of my mouth "And what would that plan be" and with this comment she smirks expecting that question, however I don't want to hear the demented answer come from her mouth. "Well actually I want the old Julia to come back , the new one is just sad and depressing she told me that doing this world make her happy again and things are so much better when we are happy!" and for once there's something I don't understand coming out of her mouth. "What?" then Julia proceeds to laugh and says "You wouldn't get it no one does, maybe Alli will get it! She seems to be awakening!" and with that a murmur confirms the fact of Alli's awakening sounding like "No, I don't want to wear those shoes, they don't match my outfit, no get them away!" and with a terrible scream she awakens and says "Clare I had the worst nightmare! My entire outfit was mismatched I was about to freak" and I shake my head "Wow, great to know that even in near death experiences your way too worried about your appearance. Oh, and Julia I thought that was supposed to induce a coma!" I say confused why would a killer use a bluff?

"The only reason I did this was so that I could get all of you to listen to the next step in the night where it ended, and I lied it was just a sleep inducing type of anesthesia, I used to work at the hospital as an intern nurse and could swipe some stuff time to time" Julia answered and I was surprised by her actions, I mean why not just use a knife to threaten her? Unless she doesn't actually want to kill Alli! This might make sense, however I can't take advantage of this because she still might try to kill her anyway! "Anyway I guess it's time for all of us to phase into my flashback here I'll narrate!

"_After I ran away from the party I headed home and got list in a neighborhood, I don't remember the name, however I remember whose it was"_

She says looking at Alli and winking

"_As I was walking I saw a young girl sitting on a set of stairs and I approached her and decided to join her party of wallowing in despair, I approached her and asked her what was wrong and she replied that her boyfriend had wronged her so many times, Johnny was his name I think? Besides that she asked why do I care, and I replied because I know how it felt and we sat there talking for about an hour about what happened, she might have gotten a sexually transmitted disease and that he leaked photos about him and I told her about my problems, we were both as vague as possible, yet this made us feel better my night was on a high and she thanked me and knew what she would do! She would turn her life around, however that never happened and now she's sad and lonely" _Julia says coming to a close on her monologue

"Where is this leading?" Adam asks confused and ignoring his comment Julia went over to Alli and leaned on her desk continuing her previous statement

"So I'm giving you an offer to take away all the pain and turn your life around! Come with me and things will get better; all you worries will be gone! And there will be no lying or cheating boyfriends to bring us down! Because just as you said boys cause all the drama! Think about it; we could have an ongoing girl's night for eternity! Everything will be better! Everything Is better with her! What do you say?" Julia says blowing us away

And as Alli soaks in all the information I hope she makes the decision

"Uhmmm, I have my decision ready I get what you saying and what I have to say is-

**End chapter**

**A/N: sorry for the corny ending and the awkwardness of Clare, but gasp what will Alli say and how will Julia react? Wait til' next week to find out ;) next week will be full of betrayal, drama and death? Hope you guys enjoyed please review! **


	11. calling a bluff

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi because if I did I wouldn't be so broke lol

Chapter 11:calling a bluff

Julia's point of view:

"And ummm your offer is like totally considerable, but i don't want to go" Alli says and in shock I say "What! How dare you deny me!" and with that I knock over her desk and lunge at her enraged be her denying what's good for her all these idiots ruin her! "She will not be pleased!" and there's this aching in my head this screeching like nails on a chalk board. As she dodges it the pain increases and all I can do is scream "Make it stop! How do I make it stop!" I scream and then one word pops up into my head _destruction _and just the thought of it puts me at ease. Now I know what to do "Time to call on my bluff" I announce as I walk out while everyone stares at me in awe. Their judgmental eyes are just jealous that she loves me and not them! I giggle to myself as I leave knowing her plan will be set in motion. Let the marvelous show begin!

Clare's point of view:

"What just happened?" I ask, I know I don't ask such obvious things, however this is just crazy! "I think she just had a meltdown" was Adam's response and Alli said "and she ruined my hair" always worrying about materialism now we need to go find Eli and see if he's okay. Just as I'm about to repeat my thoughts out loud Fitz walks through the door with a knife and startled I fall backwards and fall backwards. As he steps closer I think I'm going to die, but then Eli walks in nonchalantly past Fitz and picks me up. "Try not to scare my girlfriend please?" and him and Fitz laugh and I'm still wondering; what the hell is going on? "Oh sorry Clare I convinced him to come back to our side he'll help us defeat Julia!" Eli says and cautious as always I say "Are you sure? This could be another trick from Julia." And Eli just shakes his head and says "Trust me." And I smile and surrender "Fine I trust you, but not him one wrong step and your human bait!" and they all laugh. "Now we need to go find Julia Fitz has a brilliant plan to escape! Which is surprising considering he's usually an idiot!" Eli jokes, but sensing Fitz's discomfort and says he was joking, after updating him of what happened with Julia Fitz explains his plan "Well, KC was trying to find something in the ssupply closet so when I went back I saw rubber gloves and rubber shoes which one of use could use to go call the ambulance and the police!" and although I'm angry at him I've gotta admit his plan is impressive! So as we start off towards the direction Julia went to Eli stops us "Wait a second, you said she kept on saying 'she will be pleased' and things like that?" and me Alli, and Adam nod our heads andEli gets that confused look on his face and then he apparently discovers something according to his body language. He always does things in such a cute dramatic way. "That's not Julia!" and we all say "What?" and he nods "If my thoughts are right this could be someone who looks like her, but I don't know she seems way too different and also she has a few appearance differences." And I look at him quizzically and he shrugs his shoulders, should I be jealous of a dead girl? And then as we set on to find out we see a note plastered to the door of a room in the direction Julia went it read :

"_if you want the drama to proceed or just want to succeed you can find me in the place where drama can be seen"_

Confused we all look over it multiple times and couldn't decipher it's meaning, until I think of the main word going around drama! Drama can be found in a book, however it could be seen in a movie or play. You see a play at the theater…. Where's a theater around here? Wait I've got it! "She's in the auditorium!"

And then we set off on our way to take down this wretched insane nuisance!

**A/N: hey there every one :D! Sorry for not writing had writers block and stuff! Life has been distracting me and I will try to update more often and I'm surprised I updated today w/ midterms week this week! I probably will update in spring break twice because I have no life! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review. **


	12. Chapter 12: seeing double

Disclaimer: pillow, bed , pants . Yep Degrassi is not one of the things I own I was just checking.

Chapter 12: seeing double

Eli's point of view:

As we rush towards the Julia imposter's hiding spot I can't help, but feel both relieved and sad. All I felt was guilt and longing now I feel rage and confusion. When I found out she was still alive I was almost happy, now I'm happy this nightmare is over, however I can't help but miss her, it's all her damn fault. If I had never met her I would have been better off! As we get close to the auditorium we have our cover story for Fitz straight and we are ready to brace Julia and as we burst through the doors we find the auditorium completely empty. What the hell the imposter, but she always goes through with her hints and just as I think she was lying we see a large spotlight light on the stage and the curtain is drawn open revealing her standing in the middle of the stage with a small fog around her feet… wait how is she doing that it's really creepy. "It's the fire extinguisher if anyone was wondering where the smoke was coming from" she says holding up a big red fire extinguisher and she opens a window and throws it outside then proceeds to lock the window. "Well then, on with the show!" and she stops to the front of the stage and looks at all of us and then asks "Where is my little traitor?" and expecting this question we answered , "Clare tied him up because she didn't trust him, or you" and with this she laughed "Oh you would do anything for your lovely little girlfriend wouldn't you?" she teases pissing me off , I am not taking this anymore from someone I don't even know! "Who are you!" I scream and she chuckles and says "So you figured out hmm took you long enough and Julia used to think you were smart HA! Hold on my phone is ringing" she announces cutting off her rant , wait so is Julia still alive? Fitz could be in danger! The plan was to distract the impostor while Fitz escaped using the rubber shoes and gloves and got help! This is dangerous! Then I remembered she took a phone call… who would talk to this nut job? i listen closely to the dialogue and Julia says "Well, hello there, yes I do have them all with me, no wait one of them Is supposedly tied up. Yeah, I only killed two of them. I apologize, however they are quite crafty and I was having fun with them! Well okay, that was my plan originally! See you, bye _Julia"_

What did she just say Julia? So she is a live and that moment everything I thought I knew came crashing down for the second time that night. How could she leave me alone for a whole year why? I was in so much pain! I felt so much guilt and regret!

" Now I'm sure you are wondering why her motives are like this, well then after she met up with Alli she decided to go home because she was feeling better and then she decided to walk home, but Eli being possessive as always, called her and begged for him not to leave her and then things took a turn for the worse am I right Elijah? Do you remember what happened?"

And with those memories flooding back not only did I feel pain and regret I felt nervous, nervous of what everyone else might discover.

Fitz point of view:

I had finally gotten to the top of the roof and was climbing down the side of the building and was being extra careful because it was slippery as hell, suddenly I feel a big –clang- against my head and fall. Ow that hurt ahh my leg is covered in scrapes. Then I realize I wasn't high up so I'll be fine, but what hit me? Julia? And with that thought I start panicking thinking what happened to the others and then I realize a pipe had come off and hit me in the head. I start to relax and limp towards the gate and just as I'm about to hop over I hear "Fitz!" and It was Bianca! damn I have to hurry and as I run over towards Bianca something doesn't feel right and I hear something behind me, but as I turn around I get hit in the face! "Aw what the hell you fake bitch!" screaming as I see Julia and she laughs rain hitting her face making it seem just like a horror movie like she said before. Then she says "Oh I'm not fake I'm the real deal! And I believe it's my turn to have some fun!" and I feel more afraid than I've ever been and realize, hey it's just some skinny arrogant bitch I can take her I mean I've fought tougher! And as I clench my fist and punch she steps back and as I fall forward towards her she knees me in the – ow- groin and I fall over in pain! "Ah my balls!" and she chuckles and as I get back up still in pain she takes out a knife making her even more deadly and I can tell she's not crazy she has thought this through and this isn't that same girl who has been terrorizing us all night and I realize; oh crap this is Julia! There's only one explanation for this! "Ah! Zombie!" I scream running away from Elijah's dead ex and it sounds crazy even in my head. I get to the fence and jump over and hear Bianca calling to me again, and guilty I run towards the front of the school in panic and trying to haul ass so I don't get caught and then I see her there lifeless and am confused thinking I know I'm stupid, but this makes no sense and then Julia appears holding a tape recorder and everything comes together "You knocked her out with the tape recorder!" and she laughs and says "No you stupid twit!-" and cutting her off I say "No one calls me a twit no matter what the hell it is!" and she shakes her head and finishes "As I was saying I recorded her voice and tricked you; gosh how did you make it to high school?" and then replaces the knife with a bat from a book bag that I did not see before and I would describe it, but I'm too busy being chased away from the school! As I'm almost out I see a phone booth type thing and rush over to it while Julia Is nowhere to be found! "Haha victory! Suck it death obsessed bitch" and grab the phone and dial 911 and automatically start speaking "Hello I need help theres a bomb threat at Degrassi high school and people are being killed!" and I start freaking out when I get no response then I look at the phone and see the line was sawed off and I turn around and get hit in the face with a bat. As I start to pass out other than cursing coming from my mouth all I hear is "I believe the appropriate term is "Suck it!" and think damn to get my assed whooped by a girl is a totally terrible way to die

**A/N: hey people I uploaded the chapter today because if you remember the day in the story is April 22****nd**** : Earth day, the anniversary of Julia's death and his birthday what a terrible present Eli is getting any way sorry I might not post the chapter of my other story tomorrow because I'm going to a my chemical romance concert 3 lol anyway I'll post both chapter updates for both my stories on Sunday bye hope you enjoy earth day and enjoyed the chapter **


	13. Chapter 13:unlucky number

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi I just write crazy things about their characters  
Chapter13: unlucky number  
Clare's point of view:**

What is this about Julia? I'm so completely and utterly confused and that doesn't happen much! The real Julia is alive, but the one in front of us is an imposter? You can't write stuff like this! What did Eli do to Julia? Ever since the imposter mentioned it, he has been shaking like a high magnitude earthquake! So many questions, so little answers I'm supposed to be smart and I can't understand what's going on!

"Now, now little ones, I'm sure your feeble minded selves are going nuts trying to understand what I'm talking about! Well to put your curious hearts at rest I will act as a teacher and inform you on this oh so sensitive subject I hope you all are mature enough to handle it!" the mad woman says chuckling at her twisted idea of humor. She is insanity personified and I'm scared1 no matter what I have to stay strong and just survive the night. I just realized; I had the idea of not surviving and her killing me until now, I feel safe with everyone here together even if it's only four of us!

"Now then let's tell the story of Eli's sins and Julia's death! Through the beautiful art of theatre" Julia says curtsying jokingly. "Now to play the part of Julia I shall take my brake from that role and allow none other than the real Julia herself to play as her! With a big star like her there's no doubt the shows gonna have a great turn out now let's raise the curtain and begin act two of this tragic story!"

she says bowing and almost gliding away in dance with a wicked smile on her face, that girl is beyond creepy. Then I register the fact that the real Julia is gonna appear striking fear into my heart as the curtain raises and I feel tingles running up my spine paralyzing me in fear and anxiety! What did Eli do wrong, I don't even want to know, but I have no choice. Then I see her standing there like the stage is hers all confident I can't decide if I want to run or sit and watch she's rather beautiful and I'm surprised, because you could strike me as blindly jealous right now. She looks stunning in her clothes even thought they are ripped and suddenly I'm feeling insecure about my looks. One thing I notice is the blood on her shirt and she catches me staring, and smiles, that's right smiles and it's almost welcoming. I can't believe someone like her could be behind such a ruthless and brutal thing and as I remember this all my previous comments float away from my mind and anger is the only thing left. Angry at her happiness, angry at her smug confidence and her beauty. Then I realize I hadn't torn my eyes from her blood stain and she speaks for the first time

"Honey" she says in a much more sharp voice than the previous Julia, " It's rude to stare" and those five words alone send my fear skyrocketing, never have I seen a girl whose emotions and words could cut through the air. No not cut more like stab and there's just this murderous aura emanating from her and its terrifying.

Then she continues speaking "If you're wondering what the blood is from, It's just that I had to deal with a pesky, spiky haired meat head" and we all know that Fitz is dead and any hope of escaping or surviving goes right out the proverbial window.

"No need to worry, just watch our beautiful reenactment!" and then a spotlight falls on her walking then her phone rings and she answers the dialogue goes like this:  
Julia: "What do you want Eli?" she says then a spotlight falls upon the imposter dressed pretty similar looking to Eli talking on the phone.  
Fake Eli: "I'm sorry I kicked you out, but I was ummm-"  
Julia: "Embarrassed?"  
Fake Eli: "What! No I just… okay I was embarrassed"  
Julia: "Embarrassed? Embarrassed of what? That your girlfriend needed you and you kicked me out!"  
Eli: "It's not like that! I love you I would never do that!" and with that line the imposter laughed  
Julia: "Then what is it like! You did what you did screw your love it's over!" Julia says crying in a fake tone  
Eli: "No we belong together! Forever! I'm getting in the car where are you?  
Julia: "None of your business! I hate you and your stupid car!"  
Then she hung up her phone and ran off the stage and the curtain closed. I have no idea why she showed us this and then the real Julia walks back out and says

"Well now, there is a reason I showed you this, since we all know how possessive he is and when I broke up with him things went all downhill and then I 'died' or whatever you call that crazy mishap. Whether you believe it or not I don't care, but Eli killed me, and my aim is to do to all of you what he did to me!"

What the heck? Of course Eli is possessive, but he wouldn't kill someone then again, it would explain his guilt. Aside from that I think my priority should be not to be murdered by Julia and find out if she's telling the truth. What am I talking about? Eli would never do that I love him and shouldn't even be thinking this I mean Eli wouldn't do that? Would he?

**A/N: Hey :D sorry for not posting for a long time I was punished and busy with stuff so yeah and omg is Clare doubting Eli? Julia telling the truth or is it just another mind game (yeah sounds like a corny commercial sorry!) any way hope you enjoyed it :D! **


End file.
